Principe salvador
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Dennis siempre ha estado presente para defender a Arnie de todo mal, lo que convence a Arnie en llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Pero para su desgracia un maligno automóvil modelo Plymouth Fury se hace presente complicándolo todo. Una vez más Dennis intentaré rescatar a Arnie.
1. Primer día de escuela

Dennis pasó en su automóvil por Arnie para ir juntos a la preparatoria. Hacia ya meses que eran novios. La relación era clandestina pero no por eso menos real. A decir verdad el hecho de que fuera clandestina le agregaba un toque de adrenalina a la relación que ambos disfrutaban. Por alguna razón a nadie le extrañaba que un chico nerd y un popular deportista fueran tan buenos amigos y estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos. Claro que para que nadie sospechara, tenían el acuerdo de que debían tener relaciones con chicas para no levantar sospechas. Con su estatus y su apariencia, las chicas hacían fila para estar con Dennis, pero Arnie por su parte no tuvo ni una sola.

Dennis no acababa de entender. Ya estaban en el último año de preparatoria, llevaban casi 4 meses de relación, ambos tenían una libido muy intensa pero pese a todo eso aun no habían pasado de tercera base. Dennis se moría de ganas, era Arnie el que se oponía. Lo amaba pero cada día que pasaba Dennis se impacientaba más.

Dentro del auto, Arnie acabó de contar la historia de su familia y una partida de Scrabble. Dennis lo miró por un segundo y lanzó un bufido antes de decir.

"Sabes, Arnie, estaba pensando…"

"No creo que seas capas." Bromeó Arnie.

"No, enserio. Ahora que estamos en el último año. Pensé que ya era hora de que estemos juntos. "

"Te refieres a…" Arnie dijo sonrojado.

"Si, perder la virginidad."

"Vamos, tú hace mucho que la perdiste."

"Pero sólo he estado con chicas, no contigo."

"Ya hemos estado juntos."

"No cuenta, Arnie, sólo hemos llegado a tercera base."

"¿Pero dónde lo haríamos?"

"Podemos ir a un hotel"

"¡A un hotel! Pero… ¡nos pueden ver!"

"No sería por aquí"

"No, los hoteles son muy sucios. Imagina cuanta gente a pasado por esas sabanas."

"Pues entonces en el auto"

"No Dennis, es muy incomodo"

"¿Tú casa, o la mía?"

"Es muy arriesgado"

"¿Por qué no mejor me dices que no quieres estar conmigo?"

"Vamo, si quiero estar contigo. Sólo habrá que buscar un lugar"

"¿Y entonces…?"

"Déjamelo a mí. Pensaré en una solución"

Dennis no le creyó pero no podía hacer nada si él no quería.


	2. Principe salvador

Tan pronto el taller se quedó sólo, al llevar el señor Sr. Casey a Buddy a la oficina del director, Dennis y Arnie se fundieron en un abrazo.

Arnie no pronunció palabra alguna durante el viaje de regreso a casa, evidentemente seguía asustado tras el incidente con Buddy, callado, su mirada se perdía en algún punto del tablero. Dennis por su parte volteaba a verlo continuamente, preocupado por su estado.

"Estás muy callado, ¿Te encuentras bien?", cuestionó Dennis rompiendo el silencio del auto.

"Venía pensando" dijo Arnie saliendo de su ensimismamiento, "No sé que habría hecho sin ti, fuiste mi héroe", dijo mirando a Dennis con una sonrisa enamorada, "¿Crees que Buddy trate de vengarse?", preguntó Arnie volteando a ver el parabrisas.

"No le hagas caso, es un hablador. De cualquier manera no dejaré que ni él ni nadie te lastime de nuevo."

Arnie volvió a sonreír, "Gracias. Significa mucho para mí", dijo poniendo su mano sobre el muslo de Dennis, "Pero no quisiera que te arriesgues por mi culpa. Me moriría sí te pasara algo y más si fue por mi culpa."

"No está a discusión, yo también me moriría si te pasara algo.", dijo enérgico Dennis, "Te amo y hare todo para protegerte."

"Y yo te amo a ti", dijo Arnie antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Dennis, "Mi príncipe valiente.", dijo haciendo sonrojar a Dennis. "Sabes, después de todo no fue un mal primer día."

"Cierto" Respondió relajado Dennis.

"¿Sabes?", lo echaron"

"¿A quién?"

"¿Cómo que a quién? Pues a Buddy ¿de quién estábamos hablando?"

"¡Me alegro! Y a Moochie ¿lo echaron?"

"No, pero está a prueba."

"¡Esos imbéciles!"

"¿Sabes una cosa?."

"¿Qué Arnie?."

"Creo que debemos estar juntos."

Dennis se entusiasmo, porfin Arnie mostraba señales de querer estar con él.

"¿Te refieres a…?"

"Si, a eso"

"¿Ahora mismo?", peguntó jugando Dennnis.

"¿Por qué no?" respondió Arnie, despreocupado, a la provocación de Dennis, mirandolo fijamente.

"¿Es enserio?" Exclamó sorprendido Dennis.

"Si, ¿por qué no?."

"Pero… ¿dónde te gustaría?"

"Habias dicho que aquí, en tu automovil, o, si quieres, en un hotel para estar más comodos."

Dennis no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

"¡Detén el auto! ¡Pronto! ¡Retrocede!" Dijo exaltado Arnie al ver algo fuera del auto.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Quiero ver algo!"

"Está bien, esta bien."

"Sólo retrocede, ¿sí?"

"¡Santo cielo! Debes estar loco." Dijo Dennis obedeciendo la orden.

En una propiedad, Arnie había visto un Plymouth Fury rojo en venta. Dennis no lo sabía pero en esta ocación tampoco estaría con Arnie, aquel auto acababa de llegar a interferir en su relación.


	3. Soy feo

La noche había llegado y el automóvil de Dennis llegaba a la casa de Arnie. El incidente con Buddy, todo lo del automóvil… el día había sido muy largo.

"Dime, ¿te sientes bien?", preguntó Dennis tomando la mano de Arnie.

"Si estoy bien", dijo Arnie con la mirada perdida y volteando a ver a Dennis prosiguió. "Sabes, tal vez ya no deberías de perder el tiempo conmigo, encuentra otra forma de hacer caridad. Quédate con las chicas y olvídate de mí y de Christine."

"No digas tonterías, yo quiero estar contigo. Dime ¿qué ocurre con ese auto?"

"No lo sé, tal vez es la primera vez que encuentro algo más feo que yo pero, a diferencia de mí, esto si lo puedo arreglar"

"No eres feo, Arnie", dijo Dennis tomando la mejilla de Arnie y acercando su rostro al de él. "Eres guapo. Sólo mira tu cuerpo esbelto, tu estrecho mentón, el contraste de tu pálida piel con tu negro cabello, tus pequeños y rosados labios, tan besables, y esos ojos negros… quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida mirándolos.", Arnie se sonrojó.

"No me mientas, sé que soy feo., d ijo Arnie esquivando la mirada.

"¡No eres feo! raro, tal vez, pero no feo.", dijo jugando Dennis.

"¡Jodete Guilder!", dijo riendo Arnie antes de besar a Dennis.

"Y hablando de joder…", dijo Dennis acariciando un muslo de Arnie.

"Sera otro día, hoy estoy muy cansado."

"¿Arnoldl?" Llamó la madre de Arnie desde la cochera de su casa.

Haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran daño un brinco.

"Dennis, huye tú que puedes. Tú no necesitas pasar por esto.", dijo Arnie antes de salir del automóvil y sabiendo el sermón que le darían sus padres.

Dennis sólo pudo ver a Arnie alejarse para recibir los regaños que su madre le propinaba y, sin nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, encendió su automóvil y se fue.


	4. Invitación al cine

Era de noche cuando Dennis Guilder iba llegando a la casa de los Cunningham en busca de Arnie. Tenía días que sus únicos contactos se habían reducido a esporádicas y rápidas llamadas telefónicas y Dennis ya extrañaba verlo en persona.

En el interior de la casa se oía una discusión.

"¡Arnold! quédate aquí, estoy hablando contigo", gritó la madre de Arnie.

"Jovencito esto no es un hotel al que sólo llegas a dormir" gritó el padre de Arnie a su hijo.

"¡Ya déjeme en paz! Estoy harto de de ustedes". diijo Arnie.

"¿Estas "harto" Arnie? ¿Cómo es que puedes ser tan irrespetuoso?", volvió a gritar su madre.

"Ya es tarde, necesito irme.", dijo Arnie saliendo del interior de la casa.

"Vuelve aquí, te lo ordeno jovencito.", gritó enojado su padre.

"Arnie", volvió a gritar su madre.

"¡Hola Arnie!", saludo Dannis al toparse con él.

"Hola", respondió indiferente Arnie.

Dennis se topo con un Arnie muy cambiado. Ya no traía sus lentes, se veía más aliñado, su look había cambiado y en combinación con su actitud ahora parecía un chico malo de los años 50´s.

"¡Wow amigo! ¿Y estrenando look? ¿Y los lentes dónde dejaste? Te ves guapísimo.", Arnie sólo levantó los hombros.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Tiene mucho que no nos vemos y pensé en invitarte al cine."

"No puedo, tengo trabajo en el taller. ¿Sabes? He querido llamarte pero no he tenido tiempo.", dijo Arnie con una actitud de indiferencia y manteniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"Si eso me dicen tus padres cada vez que marco"

"¿Dennis te acompañará?", preguntó la madre de Arnie al salir de la casa. "¿Iras con él Dennis?", volvió a preguntar la madre ante la ausencia de respuesta de su hijo.

"No lo sé, ¿Arnie quieres que te acompañe?", Preguntó Dennis esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"No, tengo trabajo que hacer, sólo te aburrirías", contestó Arnie.

"Eso no es problema para mí" agregó Dennis casi rogando.

"¡Dije que no!", contestó Arnie fastidiado.

"¡Arnold Cunningham! no seas grosero con Dennis", dijo enojada la madre de Arnie.

Arnie levanto los ojos desesperado.

"Entonces te puedo llevar si quieres", se ofrecio Dennis intentando tener un momento con su novio.

"No, gracias. En el taller me prestaron un auto. Me hubiera gustado ir al cine contigo pero esto es trabajo, será otro día. Debo irme.", dijo Arnie levantando la mano antes de continuar con su camino.

"Será otro día", le dijo Denns a la espalda distante de Arnie.

"¡Arnie te quedaras sólo si sigues tratando así a la gente!", reprendió su madre a Arnie.

"Déjame en paz", rito Arnie sin siquiera voltear..

"Dennis, tú eres su mejor amigo. ¿Sabes qué le esté pasando?", le preguntó La madre de Arnie a Dennis. Mientras veían alejarse el automóvil de Arnie.

"No tengo idea. Ultima mente ya ni siquiera nos hemos visto."

"Igual que nosotros. Desde que compró ese auto ha cambiado mucho."

La madre de Arnie le contó preocupada, que había descubierto que el ultimó dueño del Plymouth Fury, había muerto dentro de él, envenenado por monóxido de carbono. Cosa que a Arnie no le había importado en absoluto.

Dennis se quedo pensando ¿Por qué él cambio tan repentino del chico? ¿Y qué relación podría tener con él auto? Se vía bien, más seguro, más decidido, pero en el fondo, Dennis pudo ver una chispa del Arnie que todos conocían y del cual él se había enamorado. Tal vez la señora Cunningham se sentía insegura con la nueva independencia de Arnie. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si el mismo sentía que Arnie lo estaba olvidadndo.


	5. Primera visita al hospital

Arnie entró a la habitación del hospital. Cerrando la puerta tras de él, se desplazó por la habitación rodeando la cama de Dennis y de un brinco se sentó a un lado de suyo. Acercó su rostro al de Dennis para besarlo con furia.

"Hola Arnie", saludó Dennis con sus pálidos labios.

"5000 refranes sucios", Dijo Arnie lavando el libro amarillo que traía en la mano. "Te entretendrán un rato mientras estés aquí ", dijio dejando el libro en el buró más cercano.

Arnie recorrió con la vista a su novio. Pálido, tumbado en la cama, sólo vestía unos bóxers azules, una venda le cubría su abdomen, otra su rodilla izquierda y un collarín lucía en su cuello.

"Tengo que admitirlo aun así te ves sexy", Dijo Arnie mientras que con los nudillos de su mano jugueteaba con uno de los pezones expuestos de Dennis, Éste contestó con una sonrisa. "Ésta es la segunda vez que vengo. Las drogas que te dan deben ser muy buenas. Siempre estás dormido"

"No tanto, no quitan el dolor totalmente.", dijo Dennis a lo que Arnie contestó con una forzada, mueca de compasión.

"Sabes, la preparatoria no ha podido ganar nungún partido desde que estás aquí. Eso te convierte una vez más en el heroe que todos necesitan, no?, dijo Arnie volviendo a besar a Dennis.

"¿Te dijeron que nunca más podre vovler a jugar fútbol? Un centímetro más y habría quedado paralizado de la cintura para abajo."

"¿De la cintura para abajo? ¡Esos malditos! Eso habría sido un gran desperdició ", Dijo Arnie tomando el paquete de Dennis con su mano.

"¡Arnie detente!", Exclamó Dennis ante el atrevimiento .

"Que ironia, ahora eres tú el que no quieres "

"No me siento muy bien, Arnie"

"Esta bien", contestó molesto Arnie. "Deja que salgas de aquí y entonces no te escaparas de mí".

"¿Espero que ésta vez si cumplas?, dijo jugando Dennis.

"Es una promesa"

" Y dime ¿que ocurre entre tú y Leigh? Los ví en el partido."

"Lo normal, la traigo loca, eso es todo". Dijo jugando mientras subía sus hombre y había sus manos."Tú sabes perfectamente que soy irresistible"

"¡Que modesto!" Dijo con ironía Dennis. ¿Seguro que eso es todo?"

"¡Si, eso es todo! Ni te pongas celso por que ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Yo te he visto pasar por una lista interminables de zorras y nunca dije nada. Así que ahora no vengas amolestar."

"Tranquilo Arnie. No estoy celoso" Dennis mintió, sentía muchos celos. Por un lado por que Leigh lo ignoró a él pero aceptó a Arnie y por el otro por que Arnie ya no le era exclusivo. "Conozco bien el acuerdo. Sólo pregunto."

"En ese caso. Sólo estamos salimos."

"¡Pero es la chica más bonita de la escuela!"

"No soy tan superficial, yo sólo me fijo en su alma", dijo jugando Arnie. "En cambio ella sólo busca mi cuerpo, ¿Qué te puedo decir?"

Ambos rieron.

"La verdad es que no la culpo", dijo Dennis acerando a Arnie para besarlo.

"Tambien vi tu auto. Quedó genial ¿cómo le hiciste? "

"¿Chistine? Lo sé, se ve fantastica. Fue muy simple, trabajo, M-U-C-H-O trabajo.", Enfatizó Arnie. "Mamá no deja que la guarde en el garage."

"Me sorprende qué te hayan permitido quedatelo"

"Quedarmela, es una chica.", corrigió Arnie. "Les dije que si no lo hacian dejaría la escuela."

"¿No hablabas en serio, verdad Arnie?"

"Por supuesto que si", dijo firmente Arnie. "No quieren que crezca para que siga siendo su niño. Como ellos no tienen una vida, necesitan controlar la mía. Arnie se bajo de la cama, y de pie continuó con su discurso. "¿Sabes que creo? Que para poder crecer… ser independiente, necesitas matar a tus padres, o ellos te matarán a ti ".

Arnie se agachó para besar a Dennis , caminó hasta la puerta y antes de irse dijó: "Nos vemos."


	6. Día de Gracias

En el hospital, ante la intromisión de una mano tocando su miembro, Dennis despertó. Asustado abrió los ojos.

"Despierta Ceniciento ", dijo Arnie dejando lo que estaba haciendo. "No te preocupes, soy yo", Dijo quitándose la chamarra.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?", Preguntó Dennis.

"He andado por ahí, por allá y por todos lados. He estado ocupado" dijo Arnie mientras bajaba el cierre de su pantalón para sacando su miembro erecto. Luego, con un movimiento arrogante de su mano, ordenó un poco de espacio en la cama.

Dennis obedeció y Arnie se acostó a un lado suyo. Dennis sabiendo lo que venía sacó también su miembro. Arnie tomó la mano más cercana de Dennis para colocarla en su miembro y con la suya tomó el de Dennis. Coordinados comenzaron a estimularse mutuamente.

"Ya extrañaba esto" dijo Arnie antes de besar a Dennis.

"Yo te extrañaba a ti", contestó Dennis.

Unos minutos después los dos chicos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Aún en la cama, después de guardar sus flácidos miembros, descansaron, mirando perdidos el techo de la habitación.

"Ya quiero salir de aquí.", dijo Dennis todavía agitado

"¿Por qué?", preguntó el agitado Arnie, sacando de sus bolsillos un par de pañuelos desechables, dándole uno a Dennis.

"¿No recuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente?", preguntó Dennis volteando a ver sonriente a Arnie mientras limpiaba su mano.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó indiferente Arnie limpiando la suya.

"¿No te habrás arrepentido otra vez?", contestó Dennis.

"Oh, ¿te refieres a coger?", dijo Archie antes de meter su mano dentro de la playera de Dennis y atacando a besos su cuello

"Espero que está vez nada se interponga entre nosotros.", Dijo Dennis acariciando la espalda de su novio.

"Nada se interpondrá. Tan pronto estés mejor lo haremos cómo desquiciados", dijo Arnie sin dejar de explorar, por debajo de la playera, cada centímetro de su torso de Dennis para después besarlo apasionadamente.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?, dijo Arnie.

"Bueno, es que siempre me has puesto pretextos."

"Ese era el antiguo Arnie. Ahora a ya no soy un cobarde pusilánime", dijo Arnie separándose de Dennis para volver a mirar el techo, "Tengo hambre y pienso comerme el mundo…". Arnie dio un salto fuera de la cama. "… y empezare contigo.", Dennis sólo sonrió.

"Me gusta tu actitud.", dijo Dennis.

Arnie sólo movió los hombros. Poniéndose su chamarra, rodeó la cama para acercarse a la cómoda donde sus cervezas clandestinas descansaban. Abriendo una, derramó el contenido en un tarro.

"¿Quieres?", preguntó Arnie levantando el tarro.

Dennis negó la cabeza.

"¿Supiste lo que le pasó a Moochie?", preguntó Arnie.

"Si, terrible ¿no?"

"Casi siento lástima por el pobre desgraciado.", dijo con cierta placer Arnie.

Dennis se sintió incomodo y prefirió cambiar de tema.

"¿Y cómo está Christine?", preguntó Dennis.

"Fantástica", dijo Arnie con esa extraña mirada que ponía al hablar de Christine, "Gasté mucho dinero en repararla pero ahora está perfecta."

"Me sorprende, ¿sabes? me contaron que estaba destruida."

"Exageraciones, no estaba tan mal. Vidrios rotos y algunas abolladuras pero nada más."

"Apostaría a que el responsable fue Buddy Repperton."

"Tal vez."

"¿Qué pasa si la arreglas y él vuelve a destruirla?"

"No volverá a hacerlo."

"¿Cómo éstas tan seguro?"

"Tengo que irme. Espero que no hayas pensado que podría quedarme aquí todo el día", dijo Arnie dándole la espalda a Dennis.

"Así eres tú, siempre ocupado." dijo Dennis,"Arnie, te amo ."

Arnie detuvo sus pasos para darse la vuelta.

"Yo igual.", dijo fingieno dispararle a Dennis, "Feliz día de Gracias.", y dandose la vuelta se retiró del lugar.


	7. Noche vieja

Unos escasos minutos de que Leigh se fuera de su casa, el sonido de un claxon en medio de la noche, avisó a Dennis que Arnie había llegado por él.

"Vaya amigo, aún no estás bien ¿cierto?.", afirmó desepcionado Arnie desde su automovil al ver la rodillera ortopédica que usaba Dennis.

"Es sólo parte del tratamiento.", dijo Dennis caminando hacia el automovil de Arnie.

"¿O sea que no vas a cancelar lo de hoy?", preguntó Arnie.

"¡No!Esto no afectara. Además llevo mucho tiempo esperando esto. "

"Sí no vas a cancelar ¿Entonces dime si concideras adecuado llevar tú chamarra del equipo de fútbol a una cena de año nuevo.", preguntó arrogante Arnie.

"Por supuesto que no, pero sé lo mucho que te gusta que la use.", dijo Dennis giñando un ojo.

"Buena elección entonces." dijo Arnie lamiendose los labios.

"Así que hoy sacaste a la chatarra, ¿eh?", preguntó Dennis mirando el automóvil de Arnie.

"Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi auto", recriminó Arnie, "Christine es muy sencible."

"¿De veras?", pregunta Dennis, "En ese caso: ¡Lo siento mucho Chistine!". Dijo jugando. Dennis abrió la puerta y subió al auto.

"¡Qué chico tan obediente!" dijo Arnie antes de besar a Dennis, "Andando, hay mucho por hacer.", dijo arrancando el automovil.

Preocupada, escondida entre las sombras, Leigh los ve irse. Está segura de la maldad de aquel automóvil.

"Éste no es el camino a tu casa.", dijo Dennis.

"Si, quería que vieras lo bien que funciona Christine.", dijo Arnie tomando una lata de cerveza que traía a bordo, "¿Quieres una cerveza? Tómala. No seas tímido. Todo lo mío es tuyo y después de esta noche más", dijo guiñando el ojo.

"¿Un brindis?", propuso Dennis tras tomar una cerveza.

"Si, por que mueran todos los imbeciles del mundo en este 1983.", dijo Arnie con un tono de rabía y maldad.

"Vamos Arnie, no voy a brindar por eso" dijo riendo Dennis creyendo que era una broma.

"¿Y por que no? ¿qué tiene de malo?"

"Por que en ese caso tú tambien morirías", dijo jugando Dennis.

"Eres un idiota Dennis"dijo riendo Arnie.

"Brindemos por nosotros?"

"¡Por nosotros!", dijo Arnie.

"¡Por nuestro amor!"

"¡Por nuestro amor!", repitió Arnie.

"Y por una noche fantastica que jamas olvidaremos"

"¡Por coger!", ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Arnie bebio la ultima gota de su lata y la arrojó fuera ya vacía.

"¿Y cómo ves a Christine?"

"Funciona de maravila es increible que la dejaras como nueva."

"Mira Dennis", dijo Arnie levantando las manos fuera del volante.

"¡Qué te pasa! No hagas eso.", Dennis intenta tomar el volante pero Arnie se lo impide.

"Quiero que veas esto. Mira, ésta es una gran alineación. Una alineación así ya no se ve hoy en día."

"¡Arnie deja de hacer eso y toma el volante!", ordenó asustado Dennis.

"No tengas miedo.", dijo Arnie tomando el volante.

"¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo? Te veo enojado y agresivo. Has descuidado la escuela, a tus amigos, a tu familia, nuestra relación. Ya casí no te veo. ¡Y todo es por culpa de este maldito auto!"

"¡No le digas así, ya te dije que es muy sensible!", gritó enojado Arnie, "No puedo creer que tú también te quieras interponerte entre Christine y yo. Pensé que eras diferente pero eres igual a toda esa bola de imbeciles."

"Yo no me quiero interponer, sólo me preocupas tú.", dijo Dennis tomando afectuosamente el muslo de Arnie.

"Más te vale, por que siempre he creído que eres mejor a toda esa bola de imbeciles.

"¿A que imbeciles te refieres Arnie?"

"A mis padres… a Leigh… a todo el mundo. Todos me quieren alejar de Christine. Pero ya sabes lo que les pasa a todos los que interfieren entre ella y yo.

"No, ¿que les sucede?"

Arnie no contestó sólo puso una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"Ya te acabaste la cerveza? Toma otra o yo me las acabaré todas."

"¡Arnie! no cambies el tema. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy de tu parte, te amo y siempre estaré de tu lado, pase lo que pase."

"Si, cierto. Siempre has estado ahí, mi principe salvador", dijo Arnie con un marcado tono de embriaguez.

"Siempre para ti."

"Sé que estás celoso por todo el tiempo que le dedico a ella pero es por que ha necesitado composturas y esas cosas. Sólo es eso, nada más."

"Bueno, pero ahora que Christine ya quedó lista ya nos vamos a volver a ver más seguido, ¿no?"

Arnie no contectó parecía como perdido, reflexionando, una rasgo de miedo se hizo presente en su rosto.

"Arnie ¿Sigues ahí?", preguntó Dennis.

"Deja que te diga algo sobre amor."Dijo Arnie absortó en su trance, "El amor tiene un apetito voraz. Se come todo, la amistad, la familia. Es increíble todo lo que se come.", Arnie hizo un gesto para que Dennis le pasara otra cerveza, "Aliméntalo bien y puede ser algo hermoso. Cuando tú crees en esa persona, entonces.. cuando alguien cree en ti, puedes hacer cualquier cosa en el univerdo. ¡Qué se cuide el mundo, por que nadie puede detenerte!", concluyó Arnie.

"¿No entiendo bien de qué estás hablando?", Dennis se quedó confundio.

"¡Olvidalo!", contestó fastidiado Arnie, bebiendo de su cerveza,"Mira esto" dijo pisando el fondo del acelerador.

"Arnie deja de hacer eso, puedes provocar un accidente.", Arnie desaceleró lentamente, "Creo que ya no deberías de beber, ya estas borracho."

"¡Qué cobarde eres! Esto es lo más divertido en él mundo.", dijo antes de beber de su cerveza, ignorando completamente la opinión de Dennis, "Sabes, no hay nada mejor que estar tras el volante de tu propio auto. Algunos dicen que es mejor el sexo, no lo sé. Hoy veremos sí cambio de opinión.", dijo mirando a Dennis como un lobo mira a su presa.


	8. Cena

"Hemos llegado.", dijo Dennis y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

"No, espera.", dijo Arnie deteniendo a Dennis de la mano. "¿Te parece si lo hacemos aquí?", dijo tocando con su mano libre el bulto de su entrepierna.

"¡Arnie! ¿No te puedes esperar un poco? Tus padres nos esperan."

Arnie sacó su miembro ligeramente erecto.

"Entonces una probadita y ya", dijo sosteniendo su miembro en el aire.

"¡Hay Arnie!", Dennis dudó, "Está bien, una probadita y ya, hay que dejar lo mejor para después."

No había más tiempo, así que Dennis se inclinó para introducir el miembro de Arnie en su boca y sin mayores ceremonias comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Dennis eres un dios haciendo esto!", dijo Arnie antes de tomar la cabeza de Dennis, ayudándolo con el vaivén. "¡Oh, sí Dennis! ¡No pares! ¡No pares!"

De repente Dennis sintió en su boca un chorro de líquido espeso. Intentó retirarse pero Arnie se lo impidió. Tuvo que forcejear para zafarse. Abriendo la puerta del auto, se puso a escupir todo el líquido que había recibido.

"¿Qué te pasa? Casi me ahogo", dijo Dennis rojo de rabia.

"Hay ni que fuera tan terrible", dijo arrogante Arnie.

"Eres un idiota. Sabe horrible.", Dennis se limpiaba la lengua con el interior de su chamarra.

"Lo siento amor, sólo quería saber que se sentía.", dijo Arnie en un tono más conciliador, al ver en Dennis una furia que jamás había visto. "Lo siento mucho", dijo Dennis pasando su mano por la espalda de Dennis.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima! Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no partirte la cara."

Arnie tomó una medida desesperada y comenzó a estrujar con fuerza el paquete de Dennis.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres que te quite las manos de encima? Te puedes vengar si quieres.", Dijo Arnie lamiéndose el labio superior.

Dennis aun parecía alterado pero sin decir nada se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su miembro. Tomó la cabeza de Arnie y le introdujo su miembro, para luego obligarlo a recorrer una y otra vez su longitud. Ninguno lo notó, pero la música del radio cesó. Después de un rato de bombearlo, Dennis se vengó llenando la boca de Arnie por completo. Arnie se dio cuenta que era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no podía darle la razón a Dennis, así que devoró todo cuanto pudo.

"Yo diría que sabe bien", dijo Arnie lamiéndose los labios, cuando Dennis finalmente lo soltó. La radio volvió a sonar. "Bueno, vayamos a cenar. Todo esto me dio hambre." Dijo Arnie volviendo a apagar la radio y saliendo del auto. Cerró su puerta y dio algunos pasos en dirección a su casa.

Dennis seguía todavía en el asiento ensimismado, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho.

"¿Qué no vienes?", cuestionó Arnie.

Dennis asintió con la cabeza e intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, el seguro estaba puesto. Levantó el seguro y volvió a intentar abrir la puerta pero tuvo éxito. Comenzó a forcejear con la puerta pero esta no abría, conociendo la mala fama del auto Dennis se asustó, Comenzó a forzar la puerta, pidiendo auxilio a Arnie.

"¡Auxilió Arnie! no abre… la puerta no abre."

Arnie fastidiado, elevó los ojos y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de Dennis.

"Sólo, levanta el seguro" dijo Arnie.

Dennis volteó a ver y efectivamente el seguro estaba abajo. Así que lo subió y sin mayor problema pudo abrir la puerta.

"Estoy seguro de haber quitado el seguro", dijo Dennis sorprendido.

"Si claro. Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Leigh."


	9. Año nuevo

Durante toda la cena Dennis se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado en el auto. El comportamiento de Arnie fue terrible pero la reacción que él tuvo no fue mucho mejor. Dennis se preguntaba cómo es que había podido reaccionar así. Aun que a Arnie ni siquiera le molesto, Dennis sentía una inmensa culpa, él le había prometido a Arnie que lo protegería de quién fuera pero no sólo no lo defendió, sino que el mismo lo agredió. También se había dado cuenta de la maldad de Christine y qué él mismo era vulnerable a caer en esa maldad por medio de Arnie. Dennis había jurado proteger a Arnie de quien fuera y ahora era momento de protegerlo de Christine. Aunque eso le valiera caer en las garras del mal o de la misma muerte. Sintió miedo pero por rescatar a Arnie sería capaz de llegar aún más lejos. No había duda el auto tenía que ser destruido.

1 de enero de 1983, 00:37 am.

"Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir", dijo Arnie levantándose del sofá, "¿Vienes Dennis?", preguntó casi ordenando.

"Si Arnie. Buenas noches señor y señora Cunningham, y feliz año nuevo."

"¡Feliz año!", dijo la madre de Arnie, "Dennis te dejé un par de cobijas extras en el cuarto de Dennis para que duermas bien."

"Muchas gracias señora", dijo Dennis apresurado por alcanzar a Arnie que ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras.

"Que descansen chicos", dijo la señora Cunningham.

"No me gusta que duerman en la misma habitación", dijo en voz baja el señor Cunningham.

"A mí tampoco me gusta mucho pero Dennis es el único vinculo que tiene Arnie con el mundo.", dijo la señora Cunningham.

"Y esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Leigh Cabot?"

"Si ella"

"La relación no es tan fuerte como la relación con Dennis. Si hay alguien que puede salvar a Arnie ese es él. Si él no puede nadie lo hará."


	10. Al fin juntos

Dennis entró al cuarto poniéndose su chamarra. Recostado en la cama Arnie ya lo esperaba con su camisa desabotonada.

"Veo que ya estás listó", preguntó Arnie con arrogancia, al ver la chamarra de Dennis.

Dennis cerró la puerta del cuarto y con pasos firmes rompió el espacio que lo separaba de Arnie, subiéndose sobre él, comenzó a besar los pequeños y rosados labios de su amigo. Los besos suaves y firmes de Dennis fueron respondidos por besos posesivos y hambrientos de Arnie que buscaba devorar la boca de su amigo. Dennis comenzó a sentir en su entrepierna la mano de Arnie atacando con fuerza su bulto. Dennis no se distrajo y continuó bebiendo el aliento alcohólico de la boca de su amigo. La lengua de Arnie se restregó contra la boca de Dennis pidiendo entrar. Dennis ignoró el hecho y en su lugar fue bajando su boca lentamente hasta la barbilla de Arnie, siguiendo lentamente la línea de la mandíbula. Al llegar a la oreja, comenzó a besarla y succionarla con suma dedicación. Un gemido se escapó de Arnie, que avergonzado contraatacó aumentando la agresividad en el bulto de su amigo. Cuando consideró adecuado, Dennis abandonó la oreja de Arnie y extendió el camino de sus besos hasta su pálido cuello. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo y Arnie había cambiado mucho, Dennis recordaba exactamente las cosas que le gustaban a su amigo. Arnie hizo un gran esfuerzo por ahogar los gemidos que Dennis le estaba provocando y para no parecer que estaba a su merced, comenzó jugar con los firmes glúteos de su amigo. Dennis interpretó la actitud de su amigo cómo una lucha por el placer del otro y entrando en la competencia, comenzó a recorrer aquel esbelto torso . Primero deslizó lentamente su enorme mano por todo el abdomen hasta aumentar la temperatura de éste, luego subió al peludo pecho. Ahí, sin tocar la piel, pasó su mano una y otra vez entre la vellosidad de la zona, provocando que la piel de Arnie se pusiera de gallina, todo esto sin dejar de besar a su amigo. Luego comenzó a recorrer delicadamente las areolas de su amigo con las yemas de sus pulgares, hasta sentir que los pezones de Arnie estaban completamente hinchados. Entonces, Dennis, humedeciendo con saliva sus dedos, estimuló los pezones de Arnie, moviéndolos delicadamente de un lado al otro. Demostrando así toda la experiencia que Dennis había adquirido al estar con chicas. Ésta vez el placer que Arnie estaba sintiendo no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a gemir una y otra vez.

"¿Te gusta Arnie?", preguntó Dennis.

Arnie asintió con la cabeza pero sintiéndose humillado dio un giro a las cosas. Con mucho esfuerzo derrumbó a Dennis quedando sobre él. Levantó la playera de Dennis, lo suficiente como para atacar con largos lengüetazos su marcado abdomen. Rápidamente subió a los pezones besándolos como demente, mientras que con su mano estrujaba el bulto de Dennis. Arnie no tenía la experiencia ni la dedicación de Dennis pero lo compensaba siendo arriesgado y pasional. Luego retiró de Dennis sus tenis, sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Por su parte Denis aprovecho para quitarse su chamarra y su playera, quedando su atlético y bronceado cuerpo al desnudo.

Arnie entonces tomó el miembro de Dennis, primero dio una serie lengüetazos en la punta, luego besó la cabeza como si de un caramelo se tratara. Mientras tanto tomó los testículos de Dennis masajeándolos suavemente. Luego introdujo la totalidad del miembro y comenzó bombearlo, sin dejar de trabajar los testículos.

"Wow ¡Arnie eres increíble!", dijo en medio de respiraciones entre cortadas, Dennis.

Arnie aprovecho entonces para, sin dejar lo que ya estaba trabajando, comenzar a jugar con el orificio de Dennis. Éste se asustó un poco pero era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo que dejó pasar el acto, Arnie al no encontrar oposición fue adentrando su dedo poco a poco en el interior de Dennis. Cuando alcanzó el interior de Dennis aprovechó para estimular la próstata. Arnie separándose, escupe en su mano para lubricar su miembro y repite la operación lubricando a Dennis.

"Estas listo", preguntó Arnie, quitándose la ropa que aun tenía y poniendo la punta de su miembro en el orificio de Dennis.

Dennis nunca se lo imaginó de esta manera, pero como hasta este momento no le había resultado desagradable, dejándose llevar por el momento, asintió con la cabeza.

Arnie coloca en sus antebrazos las piernas de Dennis y poco a poco comienza a introducir su miembro en el interior de su amigo.

Dennis se sintió incomodo ante la intromisión, tenía la sensación de que algo en su cuerpo se estaba rompiendo. Cuando llegó al interior Arnie no tuvo compasión alguna y atacó con fuerza el interior de Dennis. La respiración de Arnie fue acelerándose hasta que el interior de Dennis se llenó de un fluido caliente. Arnie cayó a un lado.

"¡Fue fantatico!", dijo Arnie.

"¿Fue?", pero si todavía no acaba."

Arnie se sorprendió.

"Ahora me toca a mí", Dijo Dennis en el oído de Arnie.

"Espera", dijo Arnie. Dennis pensó que se había arrepentido al considerar el tamaño de su miembro, "Tengo una condición".

"¿Cuál?".

"Ponte tu chamarra".

"Está bien…" dijo Dennis con una sonrisa cómplice."… pero tu ponte tus anteojos"

Ambos chicos se levantaron. Uno para buscar sus lentes y el otro para ponerse su chamarra.

Una vez con sus aditamentos puestos. Arnie no pudo resistirse a la visión de Dennis sólo vistiendo su chamarra deportiva y se abalanzo a besarlo apasionadamente. Dennis respondió tomándolo por la cintura y lo arrojo con facilidad a la cama. Luego le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar el orifico de Arnie. A diferencia de éste, Dennis sabía que tenía que tener sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo. Llenó con su saliva lo mejor que pudo aquella cavidad con movimientos experimentados de su lengua, alternando con besos firmes; mientras que una de sus manos recorría con su palma la espalda de Arnie y la otra mano bombeaba su miembro. Posteriormente comenzó a usar sus dedos para dilatarlo lo mejor posible, primero introdujo un dedo para luego unírsele otro. Arnie por su parte estaba disfrutando cada movimiento que Dennis le estaba dando en su interior.

"Vamos Dennis ya estoy listo.", casi rogó Arnie.

"Aun no bebe, no quiero hacerte daño", contestó Dennis continuando con su trabajo besando la espalda de Arnie.

"Dennis ya te quiero dentro"

"Resiste un poco bebe"

Cuando Dennis consideró adecuado lubricó con su saliva su miembro, subiéndose a la cama detrás de Arnie, colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Arnie.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó Dennis.

"Claro que sí", contestó Arnie comenzando a clavarse en Dennis.

Dennis entonces prosiguió a adentrarse dentro de Arnie, pero después de un rato dudó, el interior de Arnie no había cedido era más apretado de lo que había imaginado y sólo había podido introducir la mitad de su cabeza. Así que se retiró, viendo los gestos de dolor hacía Arnie mientras mordía las cobijas de su cama.

"¿Dónde vas?", preguntó Arnie.

"Creo que no te he dilatado bien".

"No importa", dijo Arnie buscando el miembro de Dennis y dirigiéndolo a su sitió.

"Pero te puedo lastimar", quiso cuestionar Dennis, "¿No te duele?".

"Sí pero también me está gustando"

Viendo esto, Dennis continuó con su trabajo, adentrándose con mucha dificultad en el interior de su amigo.

Pasó mucho tiempo para que Dennis pudiera alcanzar el interior de Arnie. Cuando lo logró, pretendió esperar un tiempo para que Arnie se acostumbrara, pero éste tenía otras intenciones en mente. No quiso esperar, y comenzó a insertarse él sólo.

"¿Por qué no te mueves?", preguntó Arnie en medio de los quejidos que estaba haciendo.

Dennis entonces comenzó a moverse lentamente, comenzando a bombear a Arnie. Al principio fue lento, porque por un lado quería cuidar a Arnie y por otro lado porque la estreches de su amigo sólo así se lo permitía. Posteriormente el interior de Arnie fue cediendo lo suficiente como para poder acelerar el ritmo.

Sin embargo Dennis no lo quería hacer en ésta posición, quería poder ver los lindos ojos de Arnie detrás de sus gruesas gafas. Y saliendo de Anrie, le dio la vuelta colocándolo boca arriba, volviendo a adentrarse con dificultad en su interior. Por un momento miró los ojos negros de su amigo, antes de volver a moverse dentro de Arnie.

En su habitación los Cunningham escuchaban la cama golpeando la pared, los gemidos de Arnie y los jadeos de Dennis, procedentes de la habitación vecina. Los ruidos no eran demasiado fuertes pero se escuchaban muy claro en medio del silencio nocturno.

"Es una vergüenza", dijo el señor Cunningham con los brazos sobre el pecho y rojo del coraje, "No podemos permitir que esto siga".

"No tenemos de otra opción", contestó su esposa acostada a lado suyo.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"

"Claro que no pero su relación con Dennis es lo único que lo puede salvar. Es un sacrificio que todos tenemos que hacer si de verdad nos interesa Arnie."

El señor Cunningham, negó con la cabeza antes de intentar silenciar sus oídos tapándolos con su almohada.

Dennis había aumentado el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embestidas. Arnie resbalaba sus manos bajo de la chamarra de Dennis por la sudorosa espalda de su amigo, mientras que con su boca bebía el sudor del cuello de su amigo. Arnie se sintió completo por primera vez en la vida.

"Quiero que mañana me acompañes a devolver a Chritine", gimió Arnie entre las embestidas de Dennis.

Dennis casi no lo escuchó concentrado en el disfrute del interior de Arnie.

"Sólo te quiero a ti, te amo Dennis."

"Y yo te amo Arnie." Dijo Dennis antes de volver a besar a Arnie.

Dennis comenzó a gruñir más rápido y más intenso, y algunas embestidas después explotó, llenando el interior de Arnie con su esencia. Aunque cansado, viendo que Arnie aun no había terminado, Dennis continuó con las embestidas, bombeando con su mano el miembro de Arnie. Tiempo después Arnie terminó otra vez, llenando su vientre y la mano de Dennis con su esencia.

Dennis cansado cayó fulminado a un lado de Arnie, mientras que éste se recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Ambos cayeron dormidos en un abrazo.


	11. Chistine otra vez

Dennis se unió a Arnie, subiendo en Chistine. Ambos irían a devolver a Christine y luego a casa de Dennis. Al subir Dennis buscó la mirada dulce de Arnie detrás de los lentes de éste, pero Arnie tenía la mirada perdida en el volante del automóvil.

"¿Te pasa algo?", preguntó Dennis.

Arnie se quito los lentes.

"¿Sabes? No me desharé de Christine, creo definitivamente no hay nada que mejor estar detrás de tu propio auto". Dijo Arnie con tono mecánico, antes de arrancar el automovil.

Dennis lo entendió entonces, no había alternativa, había que destruir a Christine.


End file.
